PRIMROSE
by kirad0995
Summary: Jika kau adalah hujan maka aku adalah pohon. Kita berdua bagaikan bunga Anemone di musim dingin. TaeKook/BoysLove/T-M


**Chapter Summary**

 _Dinginnya musim tahun ini mengantarkan seribu kerinduan yang mendalam. Dalam diam dikesunyian ada segudang penyesalan terselip diantaranya._

Starring :

Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook

With : Park Jimin , Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi

And Other Supporting Casts

Taekook , VKook

BTS

Rated: T-M

WARNING!

BoyxBoy | YAOI | NC | BL

.

Author

 **Kirad0995**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **11 Desember 2018**

Sinar mentari menusuk, menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca. Tirai yang menghiasi jendela didalam kamarnya semalaman dibiarkan tersibak untuk menikmati langit malam. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan mulai riuh terdengar dari luar rumah dan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 10:11 AM. Kim Taehyung terbangun dari tidur. Melewati hari-hari seperti biasa, bersama pujaan hati. Tidak pernah sirna, menatapnya dengan penuh damba dan memanjakan pendengaran dengan suara lembut itu.

" _Please_ , jangan marah, aku kelelahan semalam. Kau tau kan jarak Busan ke Seoul membutuhkan waktu 2 jam. Besok aku janji akan mengatur pola hidupku seperti dulu, oke?"

Suara berat itu terdengar serak, sesekali dia menguap, sejenak terdiam menatap kosong untuk menanti jawaban dari lawan bicara. Namun tidak ada. Yang diajak berbicara tidak menyahut sedikit pun. Hanya hening menjadi jawaban.

Taehyung bangkit, menyibakkan selimut putih tebal kemudian mengambil handuk. Dia memasuki kamar mandi. Terdiam. Menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Terlihat lelah. Memang sudah sangat lelah.

Masih membisu. Manik mata itu memaku dua sikat gigi berbeda warna yang berada di atas wastafel. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat banyak hal menyenangkan bersama pemilik sikat gigi itu. Senyuman tipis terukir, hati berdesir dan memang banyak hal indah terukir bersamanya.

...

" _Bunny_ apakah bajuku sudah siap?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku lupa ada janji dengan klien ha—" dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ucapan itu terhenti saat mendapati sosok itu tidak ada di dalam kamar lagi. Kosong. Hanya suara engsel jendela yang bergerak terkena tiupan angin memecah keheningan.

"Ah... kau sedang siapkan sarapan, huh?" terkekeh sejenak. Dia berjalan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut dan sesekali masih tertawa.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengintrupsi kegiatannya, tanda satu pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Jiminie**_

 _ **Kau dimana ? Kau tidak lupa**_ _ **pukul**_ _ **1 kita ada meeting dengan Mr.**_ _ **J**_ _ **oh**_ _ **n, kan?**_ _ **Kumohon kali ini saj**_ _ **a,**_ _ **untuk kali ini biarkan tender ini jatuh ke tangan kita.**_

Taehyung mendengus singkat membaca pesan itu. Melempar handuk sembarang arah dan mengambil posisi asal di atas sofa kamar.

 _ **To : Jiminie**_

 _ **Kau kenapa**_ _ **, Jim**_ _ **? Tenang saja.**_ _ **A**_ _ **pakah kau lupa seperti apa reputasi seorang Kim Taehyung**_ _ **? Semua akan aman, okay?**_

Dia memakai pakaian yang tergantung rapi di depan lemari. Memakai dengan cepat dan merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jemari tangan. Sejenak dia menunjukkan ekspresi sangar, menekuk alis, menajamkan rahang di depan cermin kemudian detik berikut dia tertawa lebar. Rutinitas konyol yang tidak pernah absen di tiap pagi. Terlebih jika sosok itu ikut membantu memakaikan kemejanya, pasti akan ada tawa-tawa yang akan terdengar lebih konyol dan sangat berisik.

Tapi _yeah_ sosok itu sepertinya sedang sibuk membuat sarapan.

Taehyung menuruni tangga sambil mengancing jas hitam yang dikenakan.

" _Bunny_... maaf aku tidak dapat sarapan hari ini. Jims sudah mengamuk sejak tadi, seperti singa di musim kawin. Kau tau kan seperti apa dia? aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan secepat kereta expresnya itu."

Dia berkata sembari menggunakan sepatu _gucci_ nya. Sambil memeriksa perlengkapan kerja dengan cekatan. Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _photographer_ terkenal di Seoul. Karyanya terpampang di penjuru daerah Gangnam.

Setiap Billboard yang terpajang sebagai papan reklame disepanjang jalan di daerah Gangnam adalah hasil bidikan seorang Kim Taehyung. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Kim muda sudah mampu bersaing dengan senior-senior ternama dalam memperebutkan tender.

Banyak yang mengakui bidikan seorang Kim Taehyung, bukan sebuah hal yang bisa dianggap main-main. Jam terbangnya sangat padat, sesak sepanjang hari oleh kesibukan. Untuk berlibur saja ia sangat kesulitan. Satu tahun kadang cuma sempat dua kali.

Semua sudah siap. Dia siap untuk berangkat. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia sempatkan menatap ke sudut ruangan. Maniknya bergulir, menatap teduh dan senyuman itu terlihat begitu mendalam di sudut bibir.

Dipandanginya ke seberang. Pandangan tertuju pada _kitchen set_ itu, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sejenak Taehyung terkekeh geli sambil menutup mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ya, Taehyung tahu _Kookie_ nya marah karena kebiasannya melewatkan sarapan jika terburu-buru begini.

Taehyung gemas. _Pemilik gigi kelinci itu_ memang tunangan paling manis di dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Taehyung merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung. Bahkan mengalahkan semua pengeran dalam cerita dongeng.

Dipandangi lagi, lebih lekat dan kali ini dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf."

...

Dia menatap fokus, melajukan 70/100KM mobil yang dipilihnya. Membiarkan klien menunggun tidak pernah ada di kamus seorang Kim Taehyung, tapi tidak untuk dua bulan terakhir. Pikiran seolah melayang-layang, terbentur jauh entah kemana hingga membuatnya rutin terlambat dua puluh menit akhir-akhir ini. Melirik sekilas jam tangan _Rolex_ nya. Masih tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi.

Memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasa. Taehyung langsung berjalan lurus memasuki sebuah toko.

"Selamat da—kau! Kapan kau tiba?" Pria cantik yang berada di dalam toko tersebut kaget mendapati sosok yang barusan dia ingin sambut. Namun kemudian segera memeluk sosok itu singkat.

"Kemarin malam, _hyung_... ah tidak, sebenarnya Rabu sudah tiba di Seoul, tapi Kamis aku langsung ke Busan." Ia berbicara seraya melihat bunga dihadapannya.

Kim Seokjin tahu betul yang sedang dibicarakan Taehyung. Dia mengenal Taehyung sudah lebih dari empat tahun dan Taehyung juga pelanggan tetap di toko bunga miliknya. Berawal dari perteman mereka hingga Seokjin bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon, kakak Taehyung. Kemudian hingga detik ini Namjoon telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tunggu sebentar akan aku siapkan."

Tanpa harus bertanya, Seokjin tahu hal yang selalu membawa Taehyung datang ke tokonya. Disodorkannya sebuket bunga Anemone. Lengkap dengan hiasan pita putih yang mengikat pada tangkai-tangkai bunga itu.

Taehyung meraihnya memegang dengan begitu erat, seolah dia sangat tidak ingin melepasnya, seakan memegang tangan sang kekasih hati.

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Berapa semuanya?"

"Ambil saja itu gratis"

" _Hyung_ , ayolah... ini bisnismu, oke? Katakan berapa." Taehyung berkelah sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"Hadiah untuk kepulanganmu Taetae dan jangan lupa aku ini juga kakakmu tidak ada bisnis diantara adik dan kakak!"

"Tapi hy—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan cepat pergi kupikir kau akan telat. Apakah sekarang jam bekerjamu sudah berubah?"

Mendengar perkataan Seokjin membuat Taehyung sadar akan pertemuan dengan Kliennya. Melirik cepat jam tangan di pergelangan kiri kemudian dia mengumpat.

" _Shit!"_

"Pergilah."

" _Hyung_ , aku sangat bangga Namjoon _hyung_ memilihmu. Sekali lagi, _gomawo_. Lain kali akan ku bayar dengan sebuah terakatiran dan aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk itu."

Taehyung berbiacara cepat sambil berjalan keluar dari toko bunga milik Kim Seokjin.

"Aku juga tidak akan menolak . Yeah, tentu saja," dibalas cepat oleh Seokjin.

"Kabari saja _hyung_ , kapan kau ada waktu dan jangan lupa hubungi Namjoon _hyung_ juga. Dah." Taehyung mengangkat ibu jarinya seraya berteriak kepada pacar kakaknya itu. Seokjin tertawa singkat melihat perilaku adik Namjoon. Sangat ceria. Konyol. Sedikit kacau.

...

12:55 PM mobilnya sampai diparkiran kantor. Tidak buang waktu, dia pun langsung melangkah terburu-buru. Memasuki lift kemudian menekan angka 12.

Dia menatap bisu pantulan diri pada pintu lift. Mendapati rambutnya acak-acakan. Tatapan begitu dalam, alis samar-samar tertekuk. Dia memegangi rambutnya.

 _ **Agustus , 2018**_

 _Angin_ _berhembus,_ _menyambut kedatangan bulan_ _A_ _gustus . Membisikan sejuta rasa di_ _musim semi. Begitu_ _pun yang_ _dirasakan pasangan yang sedang berada disalah satu bangku taman._

 _Wuzzzzzz~~_

 _T_ _erpaan angin menyapu permukaan wajah._ _Gelak tawa mengiringi p_ _emuda_ _manis di_ _sampingnnya._

" _Emm.._ _._ _hyungg jangan.._ _._ _jangan dirapikan_ _,_ _biarkan_ _saja seperti itu_ _._ _"_

 _Yang lebih_ _muda_ _menghentikan pergerakan tangan_ _itu_ _ketika_ _d_ _ia ingin merapikan helaian rambut yang berantakkan akibat terpaan angin musim semi._ _Suara manja itu menggelitik pendengaran membuat perut seolah menari-nari geli. Namun dia suka mendengarnya. Sangat suka._

" _A_ _pakah kau suka aku_ _terlihat jelek_ _,_ _huh?"_

 _Yang lebih tua bertanya sekaligus_ _menggodai pinggang_ _pemuda_ _di_ _depannya._ _Suara berat itu terdengar sangat kontras dengan suara manja barusan. Jemari itu menggelitik pinggang pasangannya, membuat pemuda itu spontan bergerak-gerak risih, sambil tertawa hingga gigi kelinci itu terlihat._ _Gelak tawa yang dihasilkan_ _sang kekasih adalah alunan paling indah mencumbui pendengaran._

" _Tidak hyung.._ _._ _tidak.._ _._ _justru kau tampan seperti itu_ _. Sangat tampan."_

 _Masih dengan tawa yang mengudara. Kedua mata mereka menyipit karena terus tertawa. Bersitatap begitu lekat, memancarkan kelembutan dan bahagia. Jemari mereka saling bertautan sebelah, berusaha untuk menepis tangan masing-masing yang kini saling mencoba untuk menggodai._

" _Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan Kim Jungkook?" Masih dengan hujaman mengelitik yang diberikan Taehyung kepada kekasihnya._

"Kyaa _..._ _hyungg jebal.._ _._ _hentikan.._ _._ _ini geli_ _iii._ _"_ _G_ _elak tawa itu makin menyapa gendang telinga Kim_ _T_ _aehyung_ _, kini sedikit terdengar merengek. Jujur saja, nada suara merengek kesusahan itu adalah paling favorit Taehyung. Sangat manja. Lirih. Halus. Membuatnya sangat ingin lepas kontrol di banyak waktu._

 _Apalagi jika menuju desahan dan rintiha—oke cukup._

" _Hyunggg... stop kumohon... dan margaku masih Jeon kalau kau lupa itu hyung!"_

 _Kilah kekasihnya masih mencoba menghentikan jari-jari taehyung di pinggang. Kini tidak lagi menggelitik, tetapi pelan membelai. Menyelinap nakal di bawah kaos dan mengusap ringan kulit perutnya. Pemuda Jeon mendesis samar. Menatap memohon kepada Taehyung._

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hum? Beri aku 1 atau 2 bulan lagi, da_ _n setelah itu_ _nama depanmu akan segera berubah menjadi Tuan Kim atau_ _,_ _hmmm?"_

 _Taehyung menghentikan menggodai kekasihnya, mendorong bagian belakang leher pemuda itu dan membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung menatap menggodai sambil mengangkat alis beberapa kali, kemudian menggesek-gesek gemas poni mereka._

" _Ish... terserah kau saja... jangan merusak rambutku. Kau saja yang jelek, aku jangan._ _"_

 _Taehyung terdiam, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah kesal, namun masih saja terlihat lucu._ _Dipandangi lekat-lekat_ _dan t_ _anpa sadar air mata lolos diujung_ _pelupuk mata. Sangat samar. Namun dia menyadarinya._

 _Taehyung segera menghapus kasar air mata itu. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan._

" _Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya sang kekasih begitu sadar dengan pergerakan pria itu. Manik kelam itu menatap khawatir. Taehyung merasakan rasa begitu kuat dari pancaran mata itu._

" _Ah... tidak... anu mataku kemasukan pasir... emm kau tau ini sedikit perih." Masih berkelah dengan kebohongannya._

" _Sini biar ku tiup." Ditariknya tangan kekasihnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa sudah biarkan saj—" belum sempat dia menghindar, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Jemari putih itu menyentuh lembut, menjalarkan kehangatan dan Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Selalu menggila tiap mereka bersama. Tiap detik yang berlalu hanya membahas sosok itu._

 _Dipandangi lagi raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Baru saja Jungkook akan meniup mata itu, tetapi Taehyung lebih dulu mengikis jarak wajah keduanya._

 _Cup_

 _S_ _atu kecupan lolos._

" _Aku mencintaimu.._ _.._ _"_

 _Jungkook terpaku_ _. Merasakan kecupan singkat dari permukaan bibir itu. Hati bergemuruh. Tidak pernah redup tiap Taehyung selembut ini. Ada segelintir takut mengiringinya._

 _Jungkook menatap kelopak mata itu yang terbuka setengah, menatapnya sangat lekat. Terlalu kuat. Rasa yang tersirat begitu kuat merenggut segala hal._

 _Cup.._ _. C_ _up.._ _._

 _L_ _agi._

 _Dua_ _kecupan lolos. Tidak ada lumatan_ _,_ _tidak ada nafsu diantara ciuman yang diberikan_ _T_ _aehyung untuk_ _K_ _ookienya itu. Hanya cinta._ _Hanya cinta yang terutarakan. Hambusan angin melirih, memadukan aroma tubuh mereka. Saling mencandu. Debaran jantung terus berdetak tidak karuan. Tentang sebuah rasa, mengenai arti saling mencita._

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu kook-ah.._ _.._ _"_

 _Jungkook menarik senyum lembut,_ _tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya. Dengan cepat_ _d_ _ia_ _mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher_ _Taehyung_ _._ _Menempatkan bibir tepat di samping telinga Taehyung, berbisik pelan. Sangat lembut._

" _Aku tau itu.._ _._ _tanpa kau ucap aku_ _pun tau itu_ _."_

 _..._

 _Ting._

Suara lift membuyarkan lamunanya. Dia segera melangkah dan membuka pintu ruangan. Sangat tergesa.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Dilihatnya Jimin di seberang meja yang seakan akan ingin mengulitinya. Tatapan itu terlihat sangat kesal. Sudah sangat marah. Taehyung justru ingin tertawa bodoh di hadapan pria itu.

"Mr. Kim, kupikir kau tidak mau mengambil proyek ini" sapa Mr. John sambil menatap lekat pria itu.

"Oh ayolah Mr. John kau tau Seoul akhir-akhir ini err... sedikit macet. Sepuluh menit, anggap saja itu sebuah toleransi benar?"

"Haha... Jangankan sepuluh menit, satu jam pun tetap akan kupastikan masih menuggu jika itu kau orangnya Mr. Kim."

Suara tawa terdengar, melumerkan suasana.

"Oke. Kurasa cukup sekian basa basinya. Mari kita lanjutkan kontrak kita" Park Jimin memotong senda gurau itu. Sejujurnya dia justru tidak ingin menunggu jika itu si sialan Kim. Astaga. Jimin bosan menunggui pria itu hampir di setiap waktu dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun padanya.

"Kau terlalu kaku Jims, rileks sedikit agar kerutannmu tak begitu tampak."

"Hahaha... kalian tau itulah kenapa aku suka berbisnis dengan kalian, kalian seimbang."

" _W_ _h_ _atever_ , aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan kontrak ini dan langsung membahas konsep apa yang akan kita pakai untuk pemotretan kali ini" timpal Jimin. Sejenak dia menghembuskan napas.

"Sekertaris Choi tolong keluarkan kontraknya" Mr. John menyuruh asistennya untuk mengeluarkan kontrak untuk ditanda tangani.

"Baik tuan." Segera mungkin seketaris Choi mengeluarkan kontrak dari dalam tas.

"Sementara kau melihat isi kontrak tersebut dan menandatangi kontrak itu, aku akan menjelaskan perihal konsep yang ku mau."

"Ok. Silakan aku akan mendengarkan. _Btw_ , Jims bisa kau catat juga, siapa tau aku melupakan beberapa bagian." Taehyung menatap fokus, berucap ringan seolah dia sangat begitu bijak memperingati.

"Sudah, aku sudah _standby_ dari tadi Tae, bahkan sebelum kau datang." Menghela napas bosan. Jimin sangat tidak tahan mengetok kepala pria itu.

"Jadi, untuk produk yang akan kuluncurkan kali ini adalaah sebuah cincin berlian yang melambangkan ketulusan. Dimana setiap pasangan yang memilihnya mengharapkan sebuah ketulusan di dalamnya. Yah, bisa kubilang cincin ini melambangkan ketulusan kedua pasangan yang mengikat janji suci, saat mengikrar di hadapan Tuhan."

Jeda sejenak. Dia menatap begitu antusias tampilan gambar yang memantul dari sebuah cahaya proyektor. Penuturan berhasil mengalihkan atensinya . Segelitik rasa penasaran menghampirinya.

"Dan kau tau, mengapa hanya satu berlian saja yang menghiasi permukaan diatasnya?" tanya Mr. John.

"Entalah, memangnya kenapa?" Taehyung menjawab asal.

"Karena sesungguhnya definisi dari kata _**cinta**_ adalah _**satu**_. Penyatuan dari dua insan. Dari dua perasaan yang memutuskan menjadi satu kesatuan. Dan kalimat yang akan menjadi simbol dari cincin ini adalah _**Je t'aime pour toujours et**_ _ **à jamais**_ _._ "

 _ **September, 2017**_

" _Apakah kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah, kau tau kan aku pergi untuk bekerja bukan bersenang-senang."_

 _Dipandanginya sosok itu, masih setia memunggunginya. Menatap lelah. Dia memang masih sangat lelah dari perjalanan. Raut wajah itu memohon agar Jungkook tidak memulai lagi._

 _Dua_ _bulan Taehyung pergi ke_ _J_ _epang untuk urusan bisnis_ _. Dia diminta menjadi salah satu photoghaper dalam acara variety show di Jepang . Selama itu dia tidak memegang ponsel karena Kim Taehyung saat bekerja memang sangat fokus, tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Jadi, dia meminta Jimin untuk menonaktifkan ponsel mereka kecuali hari libur._

 _Sesekali dia membalas pesan yang masuk dari kekasihnya, tetapi di minggu terakhir dia benar-benar menonaktifkan ponselnya sehingga Jungkook sama sekali tidak dapat menghubunginya._

 _Padahal Jungkook hanya ingin tahu, Taehyung sudah makan atau tidak. Apakah dia baik-baik saja selama di Jepang. Rasa cemas sangat membuatnya tidak bisa. Sangat susah jika Taehyung dengan caranya seperti itu, tidak memberi kabar sedikit pun._

 _Hanya itu hanya itu, hanya itu Jungkook inginkan. Karena sungguh menunggu dengan tanpa kabar mem_ _buatnya tersiksa._

" _Jawab dengan jujur... hikss... seb... hikss... sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa, huh?_ _Aku_ _ini apamu?! Pajanganmu? Atau sekedar furniture dirumahmu? Huh?"_

 _Sederet kalimat berhasil lolos dari mulut_ _itu_ _. Perasaan yang selama ini_ _d_ _ia pendam. Rasa khawatir yang tertahan akhirnya lolos dengan satu tarikan. Sesak. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ada perasaan menyesal setelah_ _d_ _ia berucap seperti itu_ _, tet_ _api_ _dua_ _minggu terakhir tanpa kabar_ _,_ _berhasil membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Membuat malam-malamnya dipenuhi ketakutan akan hal yang tak ingin_ _d_ _ia bayangkan terjadi_ _pada Taehyung._

 _Jungkook hanya takut. Takut jika sesuatu buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Sekedar memikirkan saja membuatnya tidak sanggup. Sangat sulit._

 _Taehyung membisu. Rasa sakit menghantam telak saat mendengar ujar kalimat itu. Terdengar begitu sedih. Mengutarakan kecewa. Khawatir. Dan sangat tulus. Air mata itu menetes. Isak tangisan itu menjelaskan segalanya._

 _Segala hal yang tanpa diucapkan pun sudah begitu jelas. Jeon Jungkook terlalu mencintainya. Taehyung merasa sangat brengsek membirakan pemuda itu sekacau ini._

 _Dia menghampiri Jungkook. Mendekap pemuda itu dari belakang kemudian mengecup penuh sesal leher Jungkook. Taehyung bernapas berat tepat pada ceruk kulit leher itu, memposisikan dagu pada bahu bergetar itu. Lalu berbisik pelan. Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dalam, melekat kuat dalam pendengaran._

" _Mian.._ _._ _kookie-ah.._ _._ _mianhe."_

 _Air matanya lolos seiring_ _ujar maaf itu terlontar lirih, sesak di dada semakin hebat_ _. Di_ _baliknya tubuh sang kekasih_ _menghadap tepat padanya_ _._ _Menatap lekat manik bergetar itu_ _._

 _Hancur._

 _Air mata membasahi pipi itu, membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin menyiksa._

" _Kau tau, kau... k-kau itu adalah duniaku mana mungkin posisimu hanya pajangan untukku?"_

 _Suara itu menusuk. Terucap berbisik, namun mengutarakan satu makna mendalam. Tentang hati yang sepenuhnya diambil alih. Diraihnya tangan Jungkook, lalu dia mengarahkannya ke dada sebelah kanan, menempelkan telapak tangan sang kekasih di depan dadanya._

" _K-kumohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi_ _..._ _k-kau tau disini rasanya sakit sekali_ _K_ _ook_ _ie_ _-ah.._ _.._ _"_

 _Dia berucap kesusahan, ucapan terbata, sangat tidak sanggup berucap saat sesak begitu memenuhi rongga dada melihat pecah tangisan itu. Tidak. Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook menangis. Jangan lagi._

 _Malam itu mereka tertidur_ _bersama kesedihan menggerogoti. Sedih akan tingkah saling melukai._ _Malam panjang penuh dengan pertanyaan,_ _kekhawatiran_ _dan_ _keraguan_ _. N_ _amun terselip_ _cinta tak terpupuskan waktu, keyakinan untuk saling memiliki dan ketulusan adalah jawaban akan segala kesakitan._

 _..._

"Oke, kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Buat aku mengagumi hasil bidikanmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya Mr. Kim" ucap seraya menyodorkan tangan kananya ke arah taehyung.

"Oh, tenang saja. Akan kupastikan omset penjualan produkmu akan melonjak 100% dengan hasil bidikanku di sepanjang jalan Gangnam. Kupastikan hal itu terjadi Mr. John." Dia berucap seraya menyambut tangan Mr. John.

Setelah kepergian Mr. John, Taehyung bergegas untuk pergi.

"Oy... kau mau kemana?" tanya jimin

"Hmm? Tentu saja pulang bodoh." Masih sibuk bersiap diri.

" _Oh_ _man_ , yang benar saja ini baru pukul lima sore. Apakah kau ingin ditertawakan matahari, huh? Dia bahkan belum terbenam, ikutlah dengan ku, Yoongi _hyung_ akan tampil malam ini."

"Tidak Jims. Dia sedang menungguku. Kali ini aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu."

"Tapi, ta—" Belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi Taehyung sudah langsung memotong.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Yoongi _hyung_ , bilang padanya Kookie juga merindukan penampilannya di atas panggung." Taehyung berkata seraya meninggalkan ruangan meeting, meninggalkan Park Jimin seorang diri. Jimin menghela napas. Menatap lekat kepergian pria itu.

...

Dia terbujur dalam keheningan panjang. Jemari itu seolah beku. Berdiri kaku, rasanya begitu sulit. Sangat sulit untuk melangkah. Dia masih berdiri, setengah jam hanya terlewati tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun di depan pintu. Awal musim dingin menghembuskan beku, tidak tahu lagi, tidak ingin membiarkan pikiran menerka lebih jauh, apakah waktu yang tiba-tiba lupa bergulir atau justru hanya dia yang tidak ingin kemana-mana.

 _Cklek_

Untuk kesekian kali. Suara deritan pintu memecah malam. Dia membuka pintu. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap akan membuka pintu seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu.

"Kookie-ah, aku pulang" dia menyahut nyaris berbisik, memperdengarkan sapaan yang tak pernah absen dari suara berat itu. Lantai kayu menimbulkan suara singkat saat dia melangkah masuk. Membuka jas hitam dan menaruhnya asal di sandaran sofa putih, menyisakan kemeja putih membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu, Kook-ah. Yah, seperti biasa, Jajangmyeon ekstra pedas. Aku yakin bibirmu akan bengkak." Dia tertawa cukup keras. Meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja bundar di depan dapur. Suara televisi samar-samar terdengar. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, tirai yang menghiasi jendela didalam ruangan itu menampar vas bunga hingga menumbuk lantai.

Bunga Anemone berhamburan, beberapa tangkai patah dan kelopak bunga tidak lagi putih. Terlihat layu termakan waktu, namun tidak pernah ada pikiran untuk mengganti dengan bunga yang baru.

Dia terpaku, napas tercekat, kepalanya tidak dia alihkan untuk menatap pecahan vas itu. Senyuman terulas tipis, namun seolah ada yang mengikis di dalam kesanggupan.

"Ish, kubilang berapa kali, hm? Kau harus menutup jendela kalau malam," dia berdecak kesal sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

"Aku tau, kau cinta mati dengan angin, hujan, bunga Anemone, bahkan kekasih tampanmu ini nyaris kau lupakan setiap hujan berjatuhan, angin berhembus dan bunga Anemone bermekaran. Itu semua menyebalkan, asal kau tau."

Pergerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti begitu saja. Napasnya tercekat paksa. Manik itu menerawang sulit, menatap kaca jendela berembun, rinai hujan turun secara tiba-tiba menemani malam. Tangannya mengepal, terlalu kuat.

"Kook, di luar sana hujan. Aku yakin kau akan keluar bermain basah-basahan, tertawa polos seperti bocah dan memaksaku untuk ikut bersamamu, kan? Meski aku melarangmu karena aku takut flu sialanmu itu akan kambuh lagi. Astaga, kau dengar ak—"

 _Brak_

Suara pintu tertutup keras, angin semakin berteriak kuat. Dia membisu. Suara tidak bisa dia ucapkan lagi malam ini. Obrolan hari ini, cukup sampai disini. Dia lelah dan ingin tidur. Bersama kekasihnya. Ditemani rinai hujan, siulan angin dan semerbak aroma Anemone yang lirih tercium.

Semua hal yang disukai Jeon Jungkook, kekasih abadinya. Kekasih Kim Taehyung.

 **tbc(?)**

* * *

 _Okay. Jadi, ini project collab Kira x Pirad. Kita bedua mencoba berkolaborasi membuat cerita fiksi. Murni dari hasil pemikiran_ _ **tak tertolong**_ _kami bedua. Berawal dari kita berdua yang sama sama suka TaeKook ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kirad0995**_


End file.
